I'm Topping
by xXPoharaBoiXx
Summary: Just who is the Seme in Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship, and whats this about a fifth time? Sasunaru. YAOI


AN: Uhh, this is my first story...like ever, and I really wanted to at least put something up to make my page look less empty so here's my attempt of writing a story. This idea has probably been already done and it's a bit cliche but (shrugs) does care. If it's really bad though, then I'm sorry, lol. But don't let that deter you from reading it...sooo yeh, read it...please ^_^.

Summary: Just who is the Seme in Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship, and whats this about a fifth time?

Warning: Sasunaru..or is it Narusasu? Yaoi - Male/Male Realtionship.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, and don't sue...I'm broke as a joke.

I love him' Sasuke thought to himself. He's idiotic, loud, and extremely annoying at most times, nothing like the quiet and composed Uchiha. 'My other half' Sasuke thought fondly.

The first time they met in the corridors of Konoha High was the first fight they had. Nobody actually knew what sparked the animosity between them, but as soon they bumped into each other, they were at each other's throats. The teachers had pulled the teens off each other before the scene could escalate any further.

In time their dislike for the other grew, but even still, they backed up one another. One day Naruto got cornered behind the gym by a group of wannabe thugs. By no means was Naruto weak, and could hold his own in a fair fight. But six on one was hardly fair. He got in a defensive position, ready to defend himself before Sasuke's voice stopped him. The blonde turned and saw Sasuke walking up until he was beside Naruto and aimed a glare at the group settled in front of them. After a few words spoken by the normally quiet teen the group leader grunted and left without looking back, his group following him obediently. Sasuke gave no explanation to why he helped the blonde, just walked away leaving behind a confused Naruto.

It happened two years later when they both attended Sakura's 17th birthday party. Sasuke finally agreed to go if Naruto stopped pestering him about it. On Saturday night Sasuke was sitting on the couch, a bit tipsy from consuming so much alcohol when he suddenly found himself with a drunken Naruto sitting on his lap. Deciding it best to take him home before the blonde made a complete fool of himself, he started to stand and push Naruto off him. The blonde was about to fall from the sudden push from Sasuke when Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him back to steady him. Startled, Naruto found his head on the Uchiha's chest, blushing when he realized Sasuke's arm around his waist to prevent him from falling over again. He looked up at the raven and saw a dust of pink tinting his face as well. Nobody knew who made the first move but a second later they had their lips firmly attached to the other.

The next day, however was awkward to say the least. Naruto was bottled up in his room trying to figure out why he had allowed the kiss to go on for that long. And worse yet, why he had enjoyed it so much. Thinking back to when his tongue made contact with Sasuke's sent a shiver down his spine. His thoughts were cut off due to his mom after knocking on the door and asking if he was okay. Seeing the concern in her eyes he said everything was fine and waving it off as a bad hangover. His parents were worried about him and wondering what could have happened to get their energetic blonde so down, knowing a hangover wasn't the only thing going on with their son. Kyuubi, their oldest son said it was fine and that Naruto just had things he needed to sort out. They let it the subject drop before heading off to work. Later on the door bell rang. Kyuubi, knowing his brother wasn't going to get it, got up to answer it. Opening the door revealed Sasuke asking if Naruto was home. Kyuubi told him he was in his room and the raven gave him a nod and went to find the blonde, leaving behind a smirking Kyuubi. Opening the door thinking it was his brother who knocked, Naruto found himself looking into the eyes that haunted his thoughts since the kiss.

Naruto blushed as he realized he was staring. Naruto stepped to the side so Sasuke could enter his room. They sat on Naruto's bed in an awkward silence before Naruto suddenly stood and blurted out that he hadn't liked the kiss they shared in the least; Sasuke just looked at him shocked before smirk graced his face. He stood up and walked towards the wide eyed blonde, calmly stating that he was a bad liar before claiming his lips again. On Monday at school Naruto smiled as he walked beside Sasuke into the school. Most of their friends, well more of Naruto's friends said they were just waiting for this to happen, saying it was only a matter of time before they finally got a clue and got together.

That was two months ago, and even though Sasuke knew that his feelings for the blonde was more than just infatuation, a teenage crush. He couldn't comprehend how the idiot wormed his way into his heart. How he could feel so much for him in such a short amount of time they've started dating. Sasuke refused to acknowledge that this feeling every time Naruto smiled at him, touched him, kissed him; was love. How could he fall in love with someone after going out with them for two months?

Sasuke glanced up from his studying on his bed, seeing Naruto seated across from him trying to find the answer for the algebra question with the tip of his tongue poking out the side of his mouth. Sensing eyes on him, Naruto raised his head and saw Sasuke looking at him with confusion. Naruto laughed at the normally expressionless teen before giving Sasuke a small, genuine smile. Right then Sasuke didn't care how he had fell in love with Naruto. He just knew he had.

A couple of weeks later they found themselves alone at Naruto's house. His parent's were at work and Kyuubi was over at Sasuke's house 'studying' with Itachi. Moans and pants filled Naruto's room, the sound of lips smacking together echoed in the air. Two boys were lying on the bed kissing passionately. Sasuke sat up and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom from his jean pocket. Cheeks tinted pink when he glanced back at Naruto. They fooled around and stuff but never actually had sex before. Naruto shivered with anticipation as he sat up and reached for the condom. He was pulling the condom to him when he saw Sasuke still holding on to it and looking at him with confusion.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"What are _you_doing?" Sasuke replied. Naruto tried to pull the condom towards him again but Sasuke kept it in his grip. "I'm putting on the condom, what are _you_doing?" Naruto answered.

'I love him' Sasuke thought to himself. He's idiotic, loud, and extremely annoying at most times, nothing like the quiet and composed Uchiha. 'My other half' Sasuke thought fondly. But if he thought for one second he was on top, the dobe's got another thing coming.

"I'm on top, dobe." Sasuke said pulling back the condom.

"No way, everyone knows your more feminine than me, I'm on top teme." Naruto replied, tugging back the condom.

"Dobe, I'm going to say this once so you can get it through your head. I'm. Not. On. The bottom." Sasuke stated, tugging back the condom.

After that, there was a small tug of war with the condom, one stating why he should be on top and pulling the condom closer while the other stated why they should be on top and pulled it to them. 'This is getting us nowhere' Sasuke thought.

"Let's compromise then dobe, I'll be top now and you can be top after...the fifth time and that's it." Sasuke said.

"What? No way." Naruto exclaimed. 'After the fifth time, che yeah right' thought Naruto. "There's nothing wrong with being on bottom Sasuke." Naruto spoke calmly pulling the condom still hanging in between their grip closer.

"If there's nothing wrong with it, then you wouldn't mind being on bottom, dobe." Sasuke replied without missing a beat, pulling the condom back.

"Ugh, fine, but next time I'm on top" Naruto said.

"After the fifth ti-"Sasuke began but was soon cut off by Naruto.

"Next time I'm on top" Naruto repeated more forcefully.

Sasuke smirked. "You never know, you might really like it dobe. Now, where were we...?" Pulling the condom slowly out of Naruto's grip and kissing him until the blonde's back hit the bed.

Sometime later.

"Wow.." Naruto said sleepily. 'I can't believe it felt that good' Naruto shifted and felt a sharp pain in his butt. 'Well, I could do without the pain though' thought Naruto slightly out of breath.

"Hn, told you..you'll like it." Sasuke panted, grabbing the towel next to the bed Sasuke took from the bathroom earlier. He started to clean himself and Naruto up from their strenuous activity.

"Oh, shut up you." Naruto replied, turning his head to the right so he could look at Sasuke as he threw the towel away before settling underneath the sheets. They were both too exhausted to change them. 'In the morning' Sasuke thought. Sasuke looked at Naruto curiously, wondering why he was staring at him.

"What?" Sasuke inquired. Naruto just smiled and shook his head; he then tilted his head and gave Sasuke a gentle kiss. Naruto pulled back slowly looking into Sasuke's eyes. "I love you"

Sasuke was shocked to hear the blonde's confession, but smiled and kissed Naruto deeply, their tongues battling lazily. "I love you too."

Sasuke twisted and turned off Naruto's lamp before settling down and pulling Naruto's body to his. Naruto snuggled up to his boyfriend, both letting sleep overcome them.

"After the fifth time, teme." Naruto said sleepily, falling to sleep quickly. Sasuke followed soon after with a smirk on his face.

The End.

So how was it? Good? Bad? Just give up? Talk to me...write to me...whatever (^_^)


End file.
